


look what i’ve done

by saltsmoke



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I’m sorry, but i tried, idk where I was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsmoke/pseuds/saltsmoke
Summary: Victoria has shown Max the parts of herself she’s not proud of it. Max has witnessed the good and bad days. Now that she’s fallen, now that Max has bent down, sat through the storm with her, she’s crawling on her knees.Or, the one where the weight of her actions comes crashing down and Victoria isn’t strong enough to stay standing.( this has not been beta’d because i have no friends )





	look what i’ve done

If someone had told Max a week earlier that she’d be sitting in Victoria Chase’s room, by the latter’s doing, she probably would’ve slapped them and rewound it away. Now that she was here, tucked away in one corner of Victoria’s faux leather couch with the other girl settled on her chest, she feels too much to know what to do with it all.   
  
Max witnessed the other girl’s undoing, watched it happen from feet away that might as well have been miles. Victoria had herself barricaded behind fifty feet of fences and Max just happened to be stubborn enough to climb over them all.   
  
“She’s..” Victoria mumbled against the brunette’s neck, her tears falling against freckle dotted skin.   
  
“Alive, Vic,” Max uttered without hesitation. It didn’t take a time traveler much to figure out who _she_ was.   
  
Kate Marsh.   
  
The girl who would’ve thrown herself from the roof of the building had Max not twisted and pulled at the strings of time until it bent to her wishes. Max had been there. She’d talked Kate off the ledge, held her in the rain until David got there, rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital. It was past midnight when she got back to the dorms by way of Chloe’s old clunker and they’d parted on the promise of seeing each other the next day.   
  
Max was two steps into her room when she heard the sobs. Despite every instinct in her saying that Victoria deserved the pain, but not the comfort, the thin framed girl made her way over to her neighbors and lightly knocked on the door. When it swung open, Max was more than shocked at the scene. All the bravado was gone, the clouds in Victoria’s eyes blown away. She was only a girl.   
  
Despite _knowing_ that Victoria was the reason for Kate being cooped up in a hospital, Max had stayed, held Victoria, and waited out the rain. Deft fingers of her right hand rose to cup the back of Victoria’s neck, the pad of her thumb moving in a circular motion. Max’ free arm was wrapped around the blonde’s aching frame, keeping her still through the sobs that wracked her body and after a few minutes, the sobs trickled into occasional sniffling.   
  
“I don’t deserve it,” the blonde whispered, her thousand-yard stare directed at the wall. “And I don’t need it,” her tone was meant to be threatening, though it only held a fraction of its usual malice. Max could’ve laughed. She could’ve done a lot of things, though her thumb never stopped and Victoria made no effort to move.   
  
Max closed her eyes, lifted her chin until it rested on the blonde’s head, and held Victoria’s own against her shoulder. Somewhere in the middle, she felt Victoria’s arms slide around her middle and her only acknowledgement of it was a small smile that lasted only seconds.   
  
It could’ve been minutes later, or even an hour. Max couldn’t tell. “Thank you,” she heard, barely loud enough that she briefly wondered if it’d actually been said. The small movement from the blonde was enough for an answer and Max tightened her arm around Victoria. Her hand moved from her neck and brushed the hair from her forehead before her lips pressed against the warm skin that’d been exposed, lingering longer than they needed to.   
  
“Of course,” she murmured as she pulled away, her hand dropping to find Victoria’s, their fingers molding together like they were made for each other.   
  
_I’ll have you know I have good and bad days,_   
_Come on, now, love, don’t be naive._   
_Lay out our cards and you’ll see all my mistakes,_   
_Well, I don’t mind while you’re with me._   
  
_When have I fallen?_   
_Am I crawling on my knees?_   
_Here, I’m calling,_ _  
__In_ _the_ _hopes_ _that_ _you’ll_ _see_ me _._


End file.
